


Pretty Boy, Pretty You

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Hyunjoon declared that all pretty boys and girls are untrustworthy, the next second he met a pretty boy again.orJaehyun made Hyunjoon fall for him gradually after the younger sworn he'd never trust Jaehyun's kind.(rated T for swearing, again)





	1. Side Hyunjoon

**Author's Note:**

> here 96-98 liners are all the same age, and 99-01 belongs to the same age
> 
> Some relationships in the begining  
> ☆ Felix and Eric, Haknyeon and Sunwoo, Hyunjin and Seungmin are dating but only known to their friends  
> ☆ Felix, Eric, Hyunjoon, Jisung are good friends  
> ☆ They know Minho, Jacob and Juyeon but not too close (with Eric admiring Juyeon as an idol)  
> ☆ Except that Hyunjoon is actually secretly close with Juyeon  
> ☆ Bermuda are friends  
> ☆ Stray Kids' parents line - Chan, Woojin, Minho (as I called them) are friends  
> ☆ Sangyeon, Jacob and Kevin are friends  
> ☆ Q, Minho, Juyeon, Hyunjin and Haknyeon know and admire one another's dance  
> ☆ Others knew a little or none about one another

_Those assholes,_ Hyunjoon thought, trying not to cry. He really wasn't the type to cry, but the betrayal is too large for him to handle.

_I should've known from the start. They're all so pretty - there's no way they would suddenly befriend me._

And he bumped into someone, and fell.

"Oh my god, I am sorry. Are you alright?"

Hyunjoon looked up. And damn, the person in front of him is freaking handsome.

"Hello? Are you alright? " The person asked again, enough for Hyunjoon to let out a sharp gasp, scramble up and flee away.

Hyunjoon wiped his tears which finally fell when that person asked him if he's alright. He's not. There's no way he'd trust pretty persons again.

~

"What the hell? They ditched you?" Eric demanded, "What happened?"

"They - they found out I'm into boys." Hyunjoon sobbed. "Then their leader -  _sniff_ \- told me that it's fine, while on the other hand - _hic_ \- spread it to the whole class and -  _hic -_ let them assault me."

"Those assholes!" Felix growled. "Bullying is one thing, but acting two-faced is on a whole other level!"

"I'm not -  _sniff -_ trusting any pretty boys and girls anymore."

"Hey! Don't say that. You know we have a lot of trustworthy friends who are hot." Eric exclaimed. "Y'know, like Juyeon hyung, and Jisung's boyfriend."

"Juyeon hyung's not even that close to us," Felix scoffed, "And although Minho hyung's good, he's far from nice. He's only somewhat sweet to Jisung."

Hyunjoon looked at them with teary eyes, "Did nobody know -  _sniff -_ you two are dating? Why no one talks about it?"

"They just thought we're bros," Felix shrugged.

"How -  _hic_ \- about Jisung and Minho hyung?"

"Like I said, Minho hyung and gentle does not belong to each other. People are highkey scared of him."

"Scorpio culture." Eric sipped his milkshake, then suddenly yelled, startling everyone, "Right! Hyunjoon! You can join the Music and Dance Club with us!"

"Why - why all of a sudden?"

"You know, we can meet more great friends and good people there!" Eric said excitedly, "Surely you can find trustworthy ones!"

Hyunjoon thought about it for a while, and finally nodded, "Alright. If you guys go, I'll join as well."

~

"Did you come to sign up as well?" Jisung asked the trio. Of course he's bringing Minho along - that boy's a natural performer.

"Yeah!" Eric replied with much enthusiasm, "On one hand we are indeed very interested, on the other hand Hyunjoon needs eneegy boost."

"I told you those bunch of dickheads aren't good ones," Jisung scoffed, "I've dealt with them before."

"You didn't," Minho interrupted, " _I_ dealt with them for you."

"And they still have the guts to pick on Hyunjoon?" Felix gaped, "Hyung, can you deal with them again?"

"Who do you think I am? I can't just randomly pick back on them," Minho said.

"It's fine. If they pick on me again, I can just...find Juyeon hyung." Hyunjoon said. "His existence is enough to scare them off."

"You're right. As long as he doesn't open his mouth." Minho snickered.

"Hey there! You guys are joining the club?" A boy greeted them. 

"Ah, yes!" Eric replied.

"Very well, please come in. We are gathering everyone right now already, because I hope we can get as close as possible. Ah, by the way, my name is Lee Sangyeon." Sangyeon said, opening the door wide, and the five entered the room.

"Woojin and Chan? I knew you guys would be here." Minho immediately spotted his friends and quickly pulled Jisung over there.

Hyunjoon glanced around the room, and froze when he saw a familiar face.

"Oh, it's Juyeon hyung!" Eric looked into his direction and exclaimed.

"Umm, yeah." Hyunjoon replied.

Next to Juyeon were two equally gorgeous boys. He didn't know one of them, but the another one?

It's the boy he bumped into earlier.

And crap, he noticed them. His reaction alerted Juyeon, who turned to their direction.

"Oh, hey, Hyunjoon." Juyeon waved, "Come here."

"He didn't even address us," Eric scoffed. "C'mon Lix, let's find new friends!"

The boyfriends scurried off, leaving Hyunjoon walking to the absolutely gorgeous trio slowly and sitting down.

"Aren't you the one who bumped into me earlier...?" 

Great. Hyunjoon absolutely didn't want to bring this up.

"You already met?" Juyeon asked.

"Hmm. Not quite. I accidentally bumped into him and he seemed scared and ran away." The boy replied. The remaining one just looked absolutely clueless.

"Is that so?" Juyeon turned to Hyunjoon. Unwillingly, he nodded. "I was...having an issue."

"Issue?" Juyeon frowned, "Sorry, Jaehyun, Younghoon, do you mind me having a moment with him?"

"I don't know what's going on but sure," The clueless one replied.

"Please do. He seemed really troubled when I saw him, so please make sure he's okay." The one Hyunjoon met also said.

"Sangyeon, can we borrow the recording studio for a sec?" Juyeon asked the leader.

"Sure!"

Hyunjoon followed Juyeon to the small room, and he looked around in awe while Juyeon proceed to close and lock the door. Although the room was small, there was a lot of equipment.

"Okay, we're good." Juyeon started, "What's wrong?"

"Do I - do I really have to tell you?"

"Yeah. I'm your friend. I have every right to know what's bothering you, and Jaehyun said you looked scared." Juyeon said gently.

Hyunjoon bit his lips for a second before sighing. "Do you remember those...people I befriended a few months ago?"

"The so-called idol face group of your grade? Yeah. What about them?"

"They pretended to accept me as a gay person while spreading rumours so that others will pick on me." Hyunjoon mumbled.

"So that's why you looked scared?"

"Y-yeah," Hyunjoon replied. Juyeon didn't need to know that he didn't trust people with pretty faces - including that Jaehyun guy he's friends with.

"I see." Juyeon ruffled his hair. "Don't worry. I've been here for a year. I only managed to befriend Jaehyun and Younghoon, they're both good people. As for Sangyeon, although I'm not friends with him, I hope we can be, because he's responsible and charismatic, in my opinion. Surely you can find trustworthy friends here."

Hyunjoon only nodded silently.

"Alright, let's head back out. Don't want others to worry, do you?" Juyeon smiled.

"Yeah, I guess..." Hyunjoon answered quietly.

~

"You're back!" Jaehyun said, "Is everything alright?"

"At least better than before," Juyeon replied. "You guys should introduce yourself properly."

"Ah, right. I'm Lee Jaehyun and I'm here for singing." 

"You said you're here for singing, but your dancing is no joke either." The another guy - Younghoon, probably - scoffed.

"I'm not gonna say that beside Juyeon." Jaehyun retorted.

"Sure - I'm Younghoon, also here for singing."

"Heo Hyunjoon." He introduced himself with a soft voice, "And I guess - anything's okay for me."

"He's talented as hell," Juyeon explained for him, "He can sing, rap, and dance. Nothing too hard for him."

"Whoa, you're kind of amazing!" Jaehyun exclaimed.

"Thanks...I guess." Hyunjoon replied, before Eric suddenly yelled, "Heo Hyunjoon! You're friends with Juyeon hyung and you never tell us!"

Hyunjoom winced at his loud volume while the other three looked very confused.

"Do you know him?" Younghoon asked.

"Yeah, but not really friends." Juyeon replied.

"Please ignore him - Sangyeon wants us to gather together." Another unnamed boy came and notified them. Hyunjoon thought his voice was nice but...

This guy's has a perfectly sculpted face as well.

~

As soon as they gathered, they introduce themselves one by one. Aside from his friends, Juyeon's and Sangyeon, he could only remember Jacob, the one who notified them for the gathering, Woojin and Chan, whom are Minho's friends, Changmin, the famous dancer in school, and Sunwoo, the soccer ace and a famous rapper in school.

"I know 21 people are quite hard to remember, so that's why I decided to let us have a free afternoon today and let everyone talk freely." Sangyeon said, "Just remember to talk with new people!"

"Hyunjoon! C'mere! We want to introduce a bunch of people to you!" Eric yelled.

"Coming!" Hyunjoon rushed off, preventing Juyeon from pulling him back to his trio, mainly because he absolutely didn't trust the other two.

"See, Hyunjoon, we've made friends with every fellow English speaker in this room!" Felix proudly announced.

"Hi!" A boy which Hyunjoon noticed for having the same accent with Felix, "My name's Bang Chan, or you can call me Chris."

"I suppose you recognize me, yeah?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah..." Hyunjoon nodded, "Jacob hyung."

"And I'm his friend Kevin Moon." The redhair - apparently dyed - next to Jacob said. "We are both from Canada."

"Canadians are supposedly nice," Eric said. "And Jacob hyung is literally an angel! He aready promised us dinner in the future."

"Uh-huh," Hyunjoon nodded.

"Hi, I'm Seungmin." A cute boy introduced, and Hyunjoon is kind of relieved to see a fellow native Korean, "I have lived in the States for a period of time, so yeah."

"You have a nice voice." Hyunjoon commented. Seungmin smiled sweetly and said "thanks".

"And it's your turn!" Eric gave Hyunjoon a light push.

"Ah, right...Uh, my name's Heo Hyunjoon." Hyunjoon simply said. He didn't know what to talk about.

"Relax. We actually knew something about you from Eric and Felix already," Jacob said, "And right, I intended to treat members dinner, a small group a time. So I guess y'all don't mind being in the same group?"

"Totally don't!" Eric and Felix replied, while Seungmin simply gave a thumbs-up.

"I see. But I'll try and see if I can include a few more." Jacob said, "The more the merrier, as Kevin always says."

~

_**Geodude** _

_Heya Hyunjoon_

_Jacob hyung forgot to ask for your number so here's two things_

_1\. I can give him your number, yeah?_

_2\. He's adding three more dudes to our gathering, and Juyeon hyung is one of them!!!♡_

_Dude you have a boyfriend, stop trying to make a move on Juyeon hyung_

_GASP Don't tell me you have a crush on him_

_Nah, he's nice and a very good friend but he's not my type_

_Anyways, the other two are...?_

_Uh, I don't them so I doubt you do but_

_YOU ARE GOOD FRIENDS WITH JUYEON W/O LIXIE AND I KNOWING_

_So I guess nothing is impossible_

_They are Lee Jaehyun and Kim Younghoon_

_Oh shit_

_YOU DO KNOW THEM?!?!?!?!_

_Uhhhh not really_

_They are Juyeon hyung's friends and I'm kinda escaping from one of them_

_What? Is he one of your bulliers?_

_NO!_

_In contrary, when I was running away from those bastards and bumped into him, he asked me if I'm alright and told Juyeon it's him who bumped into me_

_But I am serious about not trusting pretty boys so I don't trust him_

_Ooh so he's a hot dude eh?_

_You sound disgusting._

_DON'T YOU DARE "." ME_

_But since he's Juyeon hyung's friend, take it easy bro!_

_Yknow, at least give him a slight opportunity ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_What's that emoji for...?_


	2. Side Jaehyun

"Jacob said we'll be having the first gathering with him, Kevin, Lee Felix, Son Eric, Heo Hyunjoon, Kim Seungmin, and Bang Chan." Younghoon said. 

"Got it," Juyeon replied.

"Speaking of Hyunjoon...is he okay?" Jaehyun asked.

"Surely you can ask him yourself?" Juyeon questioned, but Jaehyun shook his head.

"One, you know I am not good at talking with new people. Two, when I said he looked scared...I think he's scared of  _me._ "

"Why on earth would he be scared of you-" Juyeon paused, then smack his head. "Oh God, I know."

"You know?" Younghoon asked.

"Ugh, I don't know if he'll get mad at me if I tell you guys..." Juyeon said, "In his current state, he probably wouldn't trust either of you."

"I promise I won't tell." Younghoon said. Jaehyun added, "At least, not in short term."

"Alright then, I trust you two, okay?" Juyeon started, "So, a few background facts that you should know: that kid's into boys, and he's sensitive - that sounds awfully like you, Jaehyun."

"I am not that sensitive," Jaehyun retorted, "Go on."

"In their grade, there's this friends group that I nicknamed as 'idol-face group', because they're all either handsome guys or pretty girls." Juyeon continued, "And apparently, they are acting very two-faced, and they took advantage on Joonie's homosexuality."

"Oh no," Younghoon muttered.

"And since this is done by a group of visuals, he probably refuses to trust you."

"That's awful," Jaehyun commented.

"Are you interested in him?" Juyeon smirked.

"Hey - don't take it wrongly. I am really worried about why he looked so hurt, and he's kind of cute and that ticks off my mother instinct."

"You don't have any," Younghoon joked.

"Of course I do. You two are just two annoying that I don't want to protect you like a mother." Jaehyun scoffed.

"Anyways, I just hope he can trust the club members. At the very least, we're all not too straight. So we definitely won't make fun of his sexuality." Juyeon said.

"Yeah..."

~

Jaehyun arrived early on the gathering. Just as he thought no one would be there yet, he saw Hyunjoon surprisingly. Hyunjoon noticed him too, and he...didn't seem too happy with it.

"Hi," Jaehyun greeted awkwardly.

"Please keep a distance of 1 meter away from me." Hyunjoon said.

"Oh, uh."

The two stood there without a word between each other, until Jaehyun finally opened up.

"Um, that day. Are you alright?"

"What?" Hyunjoon snapped, and sounded a bit too harsh.

"Uh, sorry, if you don't want to talk about it then I'll just...shut up..." Jaehyun said, turning away.

"...No. Sorry, I sounded a bit harsh." Hyunjoon mumbled, "But I don't want to talk about it."

But Jaehyun didn't feel like giving up. True, he was awkward with strangers, and Hyunjoon was being a little hostile right now, but Jaehyun was serious about the "mother instinct" thing.

"Say, I know you'd probably rather not talk with me but..." Jaehyun tore out a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote down his number. "If you, by any chance, don't have anyone to talk to, you can find me."

Hyunjoon looked at him, then at the paper, and took it carefully.

"...Why are you trying so hard to talk to me?"

"You probably don't trust it but..." Jaehyun shurgged, "Instinct."

Hyunjoon didn't reply, and much to Jaehyun relief, Jacob arrived.

"Oh, you two are super early." He commented, "Did you talk?"

"Uh, kind of?" Jaehyun replied, while Hyunjoon shrugged, "Not a too decent conversation but yeah."

"At least you did - thank god. I'm really anxious about whether this could work." Jacob smiled as gently as ever, "We're really new. I suppose Jaehyun knew - we just started last year, and last year we didn't have this gathering thing, and it didn't quite work nicely."

"Ah yes, I remember a new club last year...But I never paid attention to this."

"Right? We only had Sangyeon, Kevin, Woojin, two people who graduated, and...a guy who left this year," Jacob recalled, "Left the school, I mean."

"That's...small." Hyunjoon said.

"Yeah. And we didn't even any activities either. That's why we barely knew about Woojin, because we've never met together." Jacob said, "So that's why I want us to be friends with one another, when we're still relatively small compared with other clubs. And I'm glad Woojin stayed."

"I see," Jaehyun nodded. 

"Oh yeah, I heard you were both multitalented?" Jacob exclaimed, "Care to show me some time later?"

"Oh, uh..." Hyunjoon laughed awkwardly, "I need some time to get used to everything, so..."

"Ahh, it's alright. I just meant I hoped to get an oppurtunity to see you two - eventually everyone - to work together." Jacob waved his hand, "That's our ultimate goal."

"I will try my best," Jaehyun promised. Hyunjoon only nodded his head silently.

~

"You don't need to act like a completely different person, you know?" Jaehyun heard Eric ask Hyunjoon. It's not like he's eavsdropping or anything - Younghoon and Hyunjoon were between Jaehyun and Eric, and the younger was pretty loud.

"No, I've always aspired to be like this." Hyunjoon retorted.

"You're still a baby," Felix said.

"Shut up Lix, you're younger than me."

"Felix is right. You're cute." Kevin interrupted, "And I'm pretty sure everyone here agrees."

"I don't agree," Seungmin said, "He's not cute. He's _super adorable_."

"Ugh," Hyunjoon groaned, but Jaehyun could see him secretly smiling before he stuff a large piece of pizza into his mouth to hide the small grin.

"Aren't you three gonna say anything? You're so quiet." Chan asked the tallest three in the group. The three exchanged glances before Juyeon finally spoke.

"You see, Younghoon is the quiet type, and Jaehyun can be quite shy around new people. Sooner or later you'll be in the stage of figuring what the heck Younghoon is saying, and hoping Jaehyun to shut up."

"Yah, I trusted you!" Jaehyun kicked the guy opposite him (aka Juyeon) lightly under the table and the latter fake-groaned.

"I knew you'd smile!" Eric yelled, resulting in being shushed by Seungmin and "I did not!" from Hyunjoon.

Hyunjoon?

Jaehyun took a peek, and yes, Hyunjoon was definitely fighting not to smile.


	3. Side Hyunjoon

It's been a week since the gathering.

"Sangyeon hyung said he wants to try and see if similar ones click well," Jisung told Hyunjoon. "So, based on what we introduced ourselves, we're divided into four groups: vocalists, dancers, rappers, and all-rounders."

"Okay? And then? What is our group?"

"We have you, me, Chan hyung, Jaehyun hyung, Sunwoo, Eric." Jisung checked from his phone, "Originally Minho and Felix are here too but they prefer the dancing group, so. Their group is huge as hell."

_Jaehyun again......_

Hyunjoon huffed. He didn't really believe in fate, but seems like it's fate for him to continuously got linked with Jaehyun.

Just this morning, his math teacher called him.

"Hyunjoon, I think you math might need a bit of help." She said, "You're not so bad, so I don't think you need me. But still I hope you can improve, so I assigned Lee Jaehyun from a senior class to help you. Do you know him? Is it okay for you?"

Well, his experience told him that when teachers ask these kinds of questions, they're not actually questions, and more of a statement. So he could only nod.

"Great! I think you have great potential to be a top student, so I have high hopes on you!"

 _I just want to be a normal person,_ Hyunjoon sighed mentally.

~

"I think you hate me by now," Jaehyun said apologetically when they met up after school in the cafeteria.

Hyunjoon just huffed. But he still needed to comply to reality, and they decided that tutorials would be held on Tuesdays and Thurdays. And this day was a Tuesday.

"How about we get some food first?" Jaehyun asked. "Or drinks, at least."

"Yeah," Hyunjoon replied, "Drinks sound great."

Luckily for them, the cafe they headed to was fairly quiet, and they decided to do the math there.

"Hey...are you two Hyunjoon and Jaehyun hyung?" 

They looked up, and saw a not-so-tall brunette. Hyunjoon thought for a while.

"Ah! Changbin? Jisung mentioned?"

"Yup! Glad that you remember." Changbin smiled. "What're you doing here?"

"Uh, math."

"Honestly, this place is not too quiet for math." Changbin commented. "Wait a sec."

He skipped into the counter, and returned a short while later.

"Boss said since you two are my friends and you are trying to study, you can borrow the staff's rest room." Changbin said, "More accurately, mine. Let me bring you there."

Changbin brought them to his rest room, gave them a few reminders, and headed back to work. Jaehyun turned to Hyunjoon.

"Uh, let's start then? Can I look at your usual work?" Jaehyun asked carefully. As much as Hyunjoon forced himself to refuse trusting the older, he felt a little bad about the older trying not to set him off.

He took out his homework for Jaehyun to look, and the older looked puzzled after flipping a few pages.

"You're fine. Why do you need tutoring?"

"Miss Bae said she wanted me to aim for top class." Hyunjoon simply said.

"Is that so? Ugh, I didn't bring much today..." Jaehyun mumbled, scratching his head, "Because if that's the case, the best for you is to do more exercise, and see which areas you should work more on."

"Personally, I think I need more effort on 3D geometry." Hyunjoon replied. "But I don't know what I should do..."

"Oh, that topic is a pain in my ass too." Jaehyun chuckled, "Let me see if I can find any exercise online."

Hyunjoon tried to mind his own business when Jaehyun was browsing on his laptop, but he just couldn't help admiring Jaehyun's handsome features, especially those clear eyes of his.

_Why did he care so much about me anyways? I'm just a nobody._

_But then, Juyeon hyung really just purely wanted to befriend me. Juyeon hyung's really nice - surelt his friends are nice people too?_

"Hyunjoon?" Jaehyun's voice pull him back to earth, "You good?"

"Oh, yeah." Hyunjoon replied. "Sorry, I was thinking about something else."

"It's alright, I haven't found super useful things either. You just seemed to be troubled so I need to call you. You can continue thinking about whatever it is - I will call you again once I found something useful."

Hyunjoon nodded, and continue his inner debate.

_Let's see. Are there any differences between them? Right. Those assholes have always been flashy, bringing all kinds of expensive stuff to school and trying to take the lead in everything. Juyeon hyung is kind of the polar opposite, using only necessary things and only shows his ability when being asked. So far, Jaehyun hyung seems to be more similar to Juyeon hyung..._

_Can I trust him? If I ask Juyeon hyung, he would surely say yes, but friendship can be blinding sometimes...I don't know anymore._


	4. Side Jaehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter!

After 10 minutes of searching, Jaehyun finally found something useful and looked up, only to find Hyunjoon still deeply in thought.

_I guess he's debating whether to trust me or not._

"Hyunjoon?" Jaehyun called softly, and the younger snapped out of his thoughts.

"Ah, sorry." Hyunjoon apologized quickly, "Are you done?"

"Yup. So let's finally get started now." Jaehyun adjusted his laptop so that both of them could see the monitor.

~

"I don't know, Juyeon. It's awkward every time I meet him." Jaehyun complained to their mutual friend, "I know it's hard for him to trust a stranger, but I need his attention for fucks sake. You know how shitty math is."

"I know," Juyeon replied nonchalantly, "But you can't force him. You can just wish there's some kind of accident for you to save him or something so he will think, 'ah, Jaehyun hyung is truly nice'. Or else he can take forever."

Jaehyun groaned.

"What," Juyeon teased, "You fell for him? Love at first sight? Although he's the one falling, technically."

"Nah. I mean, I might fall for him, but not so quickly." Jaehyun huffed, "Plus, your joke is lame."

And that left Juyeon sulking.

"Wait - you know what? Hyunjoon has two close friends." Juyeon suddenly spoke again, "They might know how to help you make yourself reliable. Or more reliable than he thought, at least."

"Really?" Jaehyun asked. It's not common for Juyeon to be smart.

"Yeah." Juyeon nodded, "I'll try to call them. They are also part of the club, so Jacob will have their contact. Let's see if we can meet up right now."


	5. Side Felix

"I'm sorry, this guy's an admirer of Juyeon hyung, so he's a little bit overwhelmed right now," Felix said, pointing at his boyfriend who was grining stupidly.

"Oh, okay..." Jaehyun blinked, while Juyeon looked unbothered as always, "Uh, thanks for meeting us so suddenly."

"Nah, it's fine." Felix waved, "Anything for Hyunjoonie!"

"What does that mean?" Juyeon asked.

"You see, we want him to believe in you guys too," Felix explained, "Like, true, that group consists of handsome assholes and pretty bitches, but they don't represent all of you. For instance, obviously, Juyeon hyung is nice enough for Hyunjoon to trust you."

"Right. So...what do I do?" Jaehyun asked.

"You know Minho hyung and Jisungie?" Felix asked, "They are both in the club."

"I know Minho," Juyeon said, "He's a great dancer."

"Who?" Jaehyun asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"Well, anyway, that's not too important." Felix said, "So. Actually, originally Hyunjoon was just friends with Jisung, although he also admired Minho hyung as a dancer. But it's only after he knew Minho had decked that group that he  _loved_ him as a good friend." 

"So...you want me to deck them?"

"Precisely!" Eric suddenly yelled, "For one, those deserve decking. Two, Hyunjoon would definitely love you more if you decked them for him!"

"So you're suddenly awake now?" Felix glared at him.

"Uh, anyway…" Jaehyun interrupted, "How do I deck them? They don't even know me."

"Don't worry, they aren't that bright." Eric snorted.

~

 **Toothless:** younghoon, I need your advice

 **Dumbass:** younghoon, he just needs a yes from you

okay?

 **Toothless:** stfu juyeon

 **Toothless:**  anyway younghoon should i deck hyunjoon's bulliers

if they are bulliers you have enough reasons to deck them

 **Dumbass:** look jaehyun I told you everyone would agree


	6. Side Minho

_**Idiot#1:** _ _Minho_

 **_Idiot#1:_ ** _I need ur help_

_Juyeon? Need my help?_

_Is the world gonna end tmr?_

**_Giraffe:_ ** _I thought juyeon only needs help from_

 **_Idiot#2:_ ** _from?_

 **_Giraffe:_ ** _As quoted from that jeon dude, I know his face but idk his name_

_**Food:** Ffs_

**_Idiot#1:_ ** _Minho_

 **_Idiot#1:_ ** _Can we meet with my friend?_

_That depends_

_1\. Is your friend handsome?_

_2\. Why we need to meet?_

**_Idiot#1:_ ** _Not convenient to say that here when Changmin, Haknyeon and Hyunjin are present_

 **_Food:_ ** _YOU DON'T TRUST US?!?!_

 **_Giraffe:_ ** _Ah cmon haknyeon we all know juyeon get secretive about the dumbest shit so_

_Lee Juyeon, dms exist for a reason._

**_Idiot#1:_ ** _..._

_**_Idiot#2:_ ** _You forget about it? Really?_ _

Minho sat up from his bed and wait for Juyeon's message. There were only two times when Juyeon asked for him. One when Juyeon asked Minho to help recruit new members because according to seniors, Minho is the "mascot" of dance team. Another time is when Juyeon needed advice from the pet shop Minho worked in.

Yup, totally stupid requests.

So Minho was surprised to see what Juyeon sent.

_**Idiot#1** _

_It's about Hyunjoon_

_Someone bullied him, right?_

_What did you so to that group of people?_

_Why do you want to know?_

_Or more like, why would your friend want to know?_

_Ah, before anything, show me his face_

_You're still at it?_

_Of course_

_Fine_

_**(A/N: Cr to whoever made this on tumblr because I couldn't find the account)**_

_LMAO the caption is such a mood_

_Alright, he's hot. Pass._

_You wanna know what I did to that group of shit?_

_Yeah_

_It's hard to tell you through text_

_Meet at Stay Cafe and bring your friend_

_Do you wanna hit on him_

_I have a boyfriend already you shithead_


	7. Side Minho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler.
> 
> Something critical is happening in HK rn so I will be very inactive at the moment. Sorry for the inconvenience.

"This is Minho," Juyeon introduced, "That ass-kicker I talked about."

"Hi," Minho grinned, "You look hotter in real-life."

"Lee Minho."

"Yeah, I know, I know," Minho huffed, "Can't I compliment someone before talking about anything else?"

"Whatever you say." Juyeon replied nonchalantly, "So, about those kids."

"Right." Minho pulled out a paper from his pocket, "There you go. I got these names from Hyunjoon, Eric, Lix and Jisung. I'll send you their faces later. You need to recognize them first."

"Oh."

"Don't just 'oh', Jaehyun hyung. You have to do this if you want Hyunjoon to trust you." Minho said, "There's no other quick way."

"What exactly did you do back then?" Jaehyun asked.

"I just beat them up."

"What?" Juyeon exclaimed.

"Yeah. But now, I learned something more about them. Jaehyun hyung doesn't need to do anything physical."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
